


Complete Tune Up

by dedougal



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 02:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedougal/pseuds/dedougal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared goes to Jensen's auto body shop for a complete tune-up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complete Tune Up

**Author's Note:**

> From deirdre_c's prompt at the [Bottom Jared Fanworks Fest](http://transfixeddream.livejournal.com/118519.html).

His roommates had laughed at him as he’d wandered out in low slung jeans and a tight grey wifebeater.

“You doing a photoshoot or gay porn?” Chad had yelled from the sofa. Jared shot him the finger. He was nervous enough about this without them mocking him. Jared had a plan. He had been unable to date, to screw, to do anything other than dream of his mechanic since the day his car had been towed into Ackles Body Shop. Jared needed some kind of closure, and he hoped to hell it came with a happy ending.

The car was booked in for a tune up. Since Jensen had taken over the maintenance, the old beat up car had started to deserve its label of classic. Sure Jared had been pouring money into the old thing forever, but now it looked like his pride and joy. Fresh cherry red paintwork, gleaming chrome. Jared didn’t even need to fold himself into the front like a pretzel, not like in some modern cars. And Jensen- Jensen’s eyes lit up when he saw the beauty he’d help create and the noises he made when he ran his polishing cloth over the bonnet… Jared had a fantasy of being the one Jensen was running his hands all over instead. It was pretty much his go to in the shower, to be quite honest.

The auto shop was quiet as he drove in, engine purring like some contained wild cat. It roared when he pressed the gas a little too heavily and he wondered if that was something Jensen would look at. Then Jared caught site of the man, watching Jared pull into the nearly empty lot. Jensen was standing proud, rag running through his hands. His blue overalls were open and hanging off his hips, a tight black t-shirt clinging to his sweat soaked skin. Jared waved and then cursed himself for being such a dork. He was supposed to be smooth, collected and, above all, seductive.

Yeah. That wasn’t happening.

Jared unfolded himself and came over to clasp hands with Jensen. “Ready for my tune up?”

Jensen coughed before nodding. His voice was gravelly as he rasped out, “Yeah.”

Maybe this was going to work out alright, Jared thought. He looked around the echoing garage. “Quiet day?”

“Nothing else on the schedule,” Jensen said. “The others headed home.”

“Cool.” The word slipped out before Jared could contain it. “I mean. Not that you’re not busy. I want you to be busy. Get lots of business. So you are successful and don’t close. But nice. All your attention can be on… my car.” And me. Jared stopped his babbling before he let that gem slip out.

Jensen nodded, rubbing the back of his neck. “Yeah. Do you want to bring the car in?”

Jared turned to head back to his car. Then he spun on his heel. “But you don’t have anyone to hand you tools, so…”

Jensen let out a laugh. “I can fetch my own tools. But you can keep me company?”

Jared smiled and then turned around so Jensen couldn’t see his utter glee at the way his plan was succeeding. 

 

It was a hot day but the interior of the garage was cool, fans lazily creating a gentle shift in the air. Jensen had a cooler full of soda which he’d dropped beside the box he’d pointed Jared too. The cold can was beaded with water and Jared made sure to roll it around his neck, cooling the skin and making it glisten. Jensen was definitely watching him, eyes a little glazed. Jared made sure to tilt his head back, throat working as he took a drink. Cheesy, yes, but hopefully hinting at other things he’d like to swallow down.

Jensen dropped a spanner then. Jared sprang forward to help him pick it up and their hands met, a hot spike of heat running through Jared at the touch of Jensen’s rough hands. He had imagined those hands running up and down his naked skin too many times for the actual touch to not have any effect. Jensen eased upright, leaving Jared in a crouch to hand the tool up. Jared couldn’t help wetting his lips with his tongue. Jensen’s eyes fixated on the tiny movement.

 

Jared enjoyed the view from the box. Jensen talked sport and films and smack about hybrid cars while bending over the engine and then from underneath it. Jared’s car was putty in his hands, much as Jared wanted to be. Finally, Jensen let the hood shut, polishing away any imagined fingerprints with his rag once more. Jared was comfortable, sprawled back, legs open wide. Jensen seemed struck speechless.

Then Jensen reached to his waist and pulled off his t-shirt in one movement. Jared’s mouth was dry as he took in Jensen’s strong arms, trim waist, defined pecs. He wanted – he needed to touch. Instead Jared leaned forward and drew off his own shirt, tossing it somewhere behind him. The movement had made the denim across his crotch taut and Jensen couldn’t fail to miss the rather substantial bulge that Jared was now sporting. 

“C’mere,” Jensen ordered and Jared went, eager. Jensen pulled him closer, hands landing at the low waistband of Jared’s jeans almost automatically. Jared moaned into the kiss as his skin brushed against Jensen’s naked body, the sensation almost too much after months of only dreams to sustain him. He was eager, opening his mouth for Jensen’s tongue, parting his legs to let Jensen’s thigh work between them. Jensen held his head in the best position for the kiss, strong hand tangled in Jared’s hair and Jared let him, pulsing his hips and his rock hard erection against Jensen’s body.

The kiss ended with Jensen stepping back, chest rising and falling in a ragged rhythm. Jared didn’t know where to look – Jensen’s kiss swollen lips, his sweat slicked chest, the press of his cock at his overalls. Jared popped the first button on his jeans, then the second, the third. He let his jeans hang open to reveal the fact he wasn’t wearing anything underneath. Jensen let out a noise somewhere between a groan and strangled yelp before he pulled Jared in again, shoving the jeans down far enough to grab at Jared’s ass with both hands. Jared nearly lost it right then and there. 

“I got…” He gasped the words when Jensen’s mouth broke off from his to kiss along Jared’s neck. Jared lost the power to say more when Jensen licked up the path his lips had taken, brushing against sensitive spots Jared didn’t even know he had. Instead Jared fumbled in the pocket of his jeans, pulling out a packet of lube and a condom before the jeans slid down his legs, leaving him all but naked. He shivered at the sensation before pulling back to offer the contents of his hand to Jensen. 

“Fuck, Jared.” Jensen’s mouth was back on his instantly. Then Jensen stepped back just enough to spin Jared to face his car. With a gentle push to the shoulders, Jensen guided Jared down until he was bent over the hood of his car, ass in the air, legs as far apart as his jeans allowed. This was better than any fantasy. What made it even hotter was the fact that the metal shutter to the shop was half open. Anyone could walk in and see him spread out like a hooker. Jared had never had much of a kink for public sex – or maybe he’d just never had the chance to indulge it. Jensen’s hands were as rough as he’d thought, manhandling him into tilting his hips and exposing his ass just right. Jared was aware that Jensen was murmuring nonsense, telling him what a good boy he was being, what a fine ass he had. 

Finally, after teasing and kneading at his ass, Jared felt the brush of Jensen’s fingers across his hole. He was leaking onto the perfect paintwork of the car but that just added to the dirty, wrong feeling as the lube was smoothed across his pucker. Jared was begging now. “Please, Jensen, please.”

“What do you want, Jared?” The roughness of Jensen’s voice made shivers run up and down Jared’s spine.

“Want you. Fuck. Fuck me.” Jensen didn’t let Jared wait anymore, easing his finger in and rapidly moving up to two. Soon enough, Jensen was replacing the minor stretch of his fingers with the head of his cock. Jared breathed deeply, unable to feel anything else but the stretch of Jensen’s cock pressing into him. It had been too long since he’d felt this – the extensive range of toys in the bottom drawer of his nightstand were nothing like the feeling of being held down and driven into. Jensen was strong enough and man enough to do both. The pace picked up with Jensen slamming his hips against Jared’s.

Jared’s orgasm seemed to come when he wasn’t expecting. Jensen leaned over him, hands stroking up over Jared’s shoulders and along his arms to keep Jared’s hands flat on the hood of the car. Jensen brushed his lips against the back of Jared’s neck, exposed by his hair falling around his face as Jensen slowed his thrusts, concentrating on power and depth rather than pace. Every stroke seemed to hit Jared’s prostate and that’s all it takes for him to come, untouched, covered by Jensen’s body. Jared abandon also drove Jensen over the edge, a stifled cry pressed into the meat of Jared’s shoulder as Jensen thrust erratically, rolling his hips. 

Jensen stumbled back, pulling out gently, to let Jared stand on shaky legs. He needed to pull up his jeans, sort his hair, find his shirt. But instead, Jared reached out to pull Jensen close and kiss him until both their breathing returned to normal. 

“So,” Jensen said, pulling up his overalls again when they parted.

Jared tugged his jeans up, leaving them hanging open. Jensen’s eyes couldn’t stop moving over Jared’s body, suggesting that he’d be interested in spending a little more time exploring his skin, tasting it. Jared himself couldn’t wait to get on his knees and suck down Jensen’s cock. His mouth watered at the thought. “Dinner and a movie?” he suggested, cocking his hip suggestively. “Got anywhere else to be?”

“Got an apartment and a big flat screen,” Jensen replied, searching around for a rag to wipe the come off Jared’s car. “Got a load of take-out menus too.”

“Sounds good,” Jared replied, tossing his shirt at Jensen. “Far?”

Jensen looked at the shirt before smirking, using it to clean up the hood. “Just up those stairs there.” He pointed. The steps ran up the wall beside the office.

“Let’s settle up here then,” Jared suggested. The speed with which Jensen moved to close the shutter – finally – made Jared laugh. Yeah, this was going to work out just fine.


End file.
